


Maybe someday. Just us.

by angela_n



Series: AASS 真人向 2015/2016 [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_n/pseuds/angela_n
Summary: Based on this quote: "Maybe someday, and it's just us."





	Maybe someday. Just us.

她清晨4点多就起来了。Morning workout 后她洗了个澡，准备给双胞胎喂食。

她长年累月都有运动健身的习惯：注意饮食、营养和蛋白质的摄取，所以婴儿们自出世，母乳量都足以提供给两个宝贝们。

当一个正在哺乳中的妈妈是很不容易的，尤其当你的宝宝们都不愿意乖乖睡觉的时候。这里她都快忍不住想吐槽小女儿。

坦白说，比起把baby交给Nanny 照顾，她更喜欢把他们都带在身边的感觉。但考虑到此次拍摄特别紧凑，如果同一时间照顾三个孩子也太为难了，一方面担心会不小心疏忽到任何一个孩子，一方面 William 得留在 L.A. 上幼儿小班。想到这里又一次觉得自己嫁了个无敌丈夫。他必须同时工作和照顾William 算是非常帮得上忙了，任谁都没办法再多要求些什么— 虽然她知道若她真做出要求，他也会尽力安排的，但她不想他累坏。于是最后她决定把双胞胎带来纽约。在当地朋友的介绍下找了个很有责任心和爱心的日间Nanny. 早上的时候 nanny 会过来她家帮忙照顾宝宝们，拍摄结束回到家后就轮到她接手。

基本上小儿子Knox 和哥哥一样听话，吃饱了就会乖乖睡觉，不吵不闹地也很好照顾，带在身边一点都不觉得艰难。但就是每次在他好不容易睡着后，女儿就会开始张开喉咙要他起来陪她一起闹。

哦……好累。

但她还是忍不住笑了出来。不管怎样都好，婴儿嘛，不哭、不闹、不让你差点崩溃的都不叫做婴儿的；会哭、会闹都可以当做是活力十足的表现。而且能够看着他们一天天长大是很幸福的一件事。

大约早上6点的时候，她把吃饱了的 Knox 放进婴儿床，替他盖好被子在他胖嘟嘟的脸上亲了下，正要抱起那难搞却让人无法不疼爱的Violet Moon时，她听见有人按门铃。

这么早起的访客只有一位。

她忍不住甜蜜地笑了。

按下按钮开门放行后，不久便听见有人在轻轻敲门。

打开门，她看见她拎着手提袋，手里还捧着纸袋，里头装着满满的groceries. “Good morning.”Amy 脸色有些苍白，但仍然还是挂着专属的温柔笑容。

“Good morning.”她牵她进来，在她嘴上吻了一下。 ”外面很冷吗？”

“Just another New York morning.”她让她帮忙把大衣脱下挂在衣架上，又加了句：“不过待会还是穿厚一点好了。你体力消耗大，要比常人更注意保暖。“说完在她脸上亲了下。

Sarah 点头，一如既往地听话。

”昨晚睡得好吗？“ Amy 走进厨房，把手提包放在桌子上，然后把纸袋的杂货放在应该摆设的地方—就像她自己家里那般，她熟悉每一个空间。

“还好。他们昨晚很合作，没有吵我睡觉。“ Sarah 指的是那对双胞胎。她跟着走进厨房。“你买了些什么？”

“牛奶、土司、鳄梨还有一些你平时吃的食物。昨天我来的时候看到你雪柜里都快清空了，担心你忙起来忘记去买。所以就直接买上来了。对了，刚才我给孩子们准备早餐的时候也给你准备了一份。你想吃了就放进微波炉热一热。”她自顾自地交代，然后蹲下身子将食物放进雪柜，一抬头却看见Sarah皱着眉头站在她旁边。

“皱眉会有皱纹。”她站起身子，手指抚着她的眉心。“虽然你在我眼里，不管怎样都那么美丽。”她每天都记得赞美她。“怎么了？”

“你刚才进来时忘了抱我。”她扁嘴。

Amy 笑着连忙将她紧紧抱住。“Don't get me wrong, baby. I do miss you.”虽然她们几乎天天见面。

“I miss you, too.”Sarah 搂住她的背，下巴靠在她的肩膀上，耳朵贴着她的脸颊，鼻子闻着她身上传来的香味。“嗯……好香。今天用了我买的香水？”

“鼻子很灵。”她称赞她，在她耳边笑出声。身高的优势让她可以尽情地用尖尖的鼻头磨蹭她的颈项。闻着她身上传来的因为哺乳的关系而产生的乳香，她觉得很踏实、安心。“宝宝们都吃饱了？”

“Moon 还没有。”她想起小公主还没有用膳。

 

***

 

Amy 和她一起坐在沙发上，听着抒情、浪漫的歌曲。她让Sarah的背后靠着自己，怀里抱着那难得安静乖巧、不吵不闹的Violet Moon— 紫色的月亮 —她则眷恋地搂着Sarah的腰。

 “Hello cutie, did you miss me? ”伸长手臂摸了摸婴儿放在Sarah胸口上的小手，她完全忽略怀里那一个正裸着上半身在哺乳的女子。

Moon 顺着她的抚摸握住她的手指。Amy 忍不住温柔地笑了，感受着她小手传来的热量。“越来越强壮了呢。力气也越来越多大了。长大要像妈咪哦。”

Sarah露出了洁白的牙齿，满是母爱的笑容十分美丽。“要像你。温柔的女生才讨人喜欢。”

Amy 心里觉得很甜，动情地在她肩头下亲了下。“So sweet of you. Thank you.”然后她们沉默地互相依偎，享受片刻宁静。此时播着LutherVandross 的歌曲，她轻声跟着哼唱。“她快睡着了。”她说。看着宝宝开始闭上了眼睛，有一口没一口地在吸食。

“也许是因为你唱歌的关系，她以为我在播婴儿催眠曲。”她忍不住损她几句。

Amy撇嘴，不甘心地咬了下她赤裸的肩膀。

Sarah转过头来，鼻尖和她的正好碰在一起。

“Do you get aroused?”她说话的时候，故意将热气吐在她脸上。

Amy 害羞地点头，没有否认那一股从小腹快速窜起来的热气。

"你乖乖的，等我把她喂饱了，就轮到你。”她在她唇角吻了下，嘴唇湿湿、热热的，用最平常的口吻说着那最性感、最诱惑的调情话。

Amy 觉得很受刺激，双手只是将她搂得更紧。

 

***

 

她们的感情并非建立于情欲上的。毕竟女人对情欲的渴求是随着年龄增长而逐渐减少的。她承认一开始大部分原因是因为好奇而接近她，但爱上她却完全是意外。也许你就觉得这是个老掉牙的故事，但爱情本来就是在你完全想不到的时候降临的，不是吗？

她们的感情建立在一个不稳固的沙石上，没有地基巩固，没有合约绑定，没有誓言承诺牵绊—面临随时崩塌的危险。

很多时候她都觉得自己是在半空中走钢索，很刺激但同时很危险，分分钟赔上一切。但走着、走着，就在她以为只有自己单方面对她有了多过朋友的感情时，Sarah 却在身后静悄悄地跟了上来，做好了准备— 当她不小心脚滑快跌下去的时候，将她拉住或是和她一起坠落的准备。

她当然是很感动的。尤其当她知道这一份感情是双方面的，是有所回应的。

Sarah 是个坚强、勇敢的人。她为她着迷。小的时候她就一直想成为这样的人；Sarah 同时也是个脆弱、敏感的人。她为她心痛。成长过程中谁不曾伤过、跌过、爬起来再继续走下去？

Sarah的经历，让她成了这么一个复杂的组合。她为她难以自拔，为她纠结其中。

表面上，Sarah拥有华丽的外壳。在众人眼里，给别人的感觉，是个性感、豁达、开朗活泼、好动的女人；但当她为她毫无保留地展现那底下的一层时— Amy觉得自己应该马上转身离开，但她选择留下— 那底层的绚丽夺目迷住了她的双眼，Sarah拥有她见过最美丽、最柔软、最善良的内心世界。她不知道在此前还有谁看过。但她如获至宝。她舍不得离去。

她知道这种感觉不会再对谁产生。那一刻，Sarah 成了她的恒星，灿烂夺目。她接下来懂的，只剩下那一条她给她的轨道，她认命地绕着她公转。

她知道的，不管她们怎么认为这关系总有结束的一天，彼此心里都知道，这无法将对方爱够的事实。

然而承认只会徒添心酸，目前还是和以往一样，忽略那感觉好了。

纵使感情并非建立在情欲上，但无可否认的，情欲是表达爱意最好的方式。

她和她赤裸着躺在床上，留了点汗，过程不算激情四射，但却是充满着温柔和爱意的。她让Sarah枕着她的手臂，一起调整心跳和呼吸，她温柔地看着她，然后Sarah靠了过来，嘴唇温柔地游走她的肩膀和锁骨。她闭起双眼，享受着那事后的亲昵，这是她们的共同点— 都爱那一份事后的温柔。

她set了个alarm, 确认还有多少可以独处的时间。她们还有未完成的拍摄工作。

“你看起来心不在焉。在想什么？“她抬起头来，打断她的思绪。

“你。”Amy 在她额头吻了下。

“傻瓜，我就在你怀里。”她点了点她的鼻头，然后上半身压在她身上，张开嘴咬了下她的嘴唇。

Amy早已习惯她的调情行为，只是笑而不语。反正一点都不痛。她抬起头，承接她湿热温软的唇。

“抱我。”她听见她说。

于是她用尽了全力抱紧她。

“嗯。”Sarah 舒服地嘤了声。“很好。力气很足够。看来你的重训是有效的。”

Amy 露出笑容，眼里写着满满的爱意。“Close your eyes and get some sleep.“ 

 

***

闹钟响的时候，她们知道该起身准备了。

她一边拾起地上的衣物，一边穿上的时候，问她：“你有睡着吗？睡得好吗？“

Sarah 随意拿了件T-shirt 穿上。“我做了个梦。”她走到她身边，为她整理长发。

Amy 只是看着她，让她继续说下去。

“我梦到了一个下着雪的小镇，我看见你站在远处结了冰的湖边等我。我走了过去，你很温柔地看着我，就和平时一样。虽然我是睡着了，但我很清楚地感觉到有多爱你。”

Amy 温柔地笑着，低着头凝视她。

她继续说： “天气好冷，但你抱得我好近、好紧，我也不觉得冷了。我们跳了只舞，音乐是你每次哼着的那首歌。我觉得很开心，然后你突然间就不见了。“

Amy 看起来没有之前的开心了。她有种预感，这不是个美梦。

“我一直找你，一直在走路……但我就是找不到你。一片雪茫茫的，但我就是看不见你在哪里。”她陷入了自己的世界，Amy 则被她脸上的惊慌失措感染到了。她搂住她，压下心里的难过，想着该怎么安慰她这只是一场梦。

但梦境都反映现实。不是吗？

“我走得很累了，我再也走不动了，然后我就坐在树下休息。就当我以为这就是ending的时候，我以为我就失去你的时候……”她停住了，没有继续说下去。

Amy 甜甜软软的嗓音响起：“你就找到我了？”

“没有。”Sarah 摇摇头，没有去看Amy 脸上迷惑的表情。然后她抬起头，露出了温暖甜蜜的笑容。

“是你找到我了。”

 

**(END)**

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇没有续。
> 
> 当做圆一个梦吧。"Maybe someday, and it's just us."
> 
> 我不会什么优雅词汇、文笔平凡，但谢谢你们的赞、推荐、阅读和评论。不胜感激。
> 
> 谢谢。Have a nice day.


End file.
